


Extra Passenger

by zonafide



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comforting Jannah, F/F, Family, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Rose Tico, TRoS Spoilers, crackship, stormpilot if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonafide/pseuds/zonafide
Summary: POST TROS/TROS with a slightly different ending-After everything had ended, Jannah decided to make the impulsive decision of asking an almost-stranger to become her extra passenger.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Extra Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> TROS spoilers! Please read at your own risk :-)
> 
> hello! This is a bit of a hot mess grammatically, but I had fun writing it and hope you enjoy nevertheless! I think they would make a cute duo!
> 
> I’m thinking of writing further chapters for this, that r hopefully a bit more romantic, as this bit is kinda tame. I’d love to know what u guys think?? :’)

It was over. 

The war of all wars was finally laid to rest. 

It seemed that everyone was able to stop holding their breath and wondering if they’d actually be able to prevail in the battle against the First Order, along with that cursed Emperor Palpatine, due to the fact that they had succeeded. The resistance could finally lay down their weapons and partake in well-needed rest and relaxation. That is, after they celebrated intensely. 

Jannah didn’t even know what to do with herself. Everything that she had ever fought for was now a reality. The weight on her shoulders seemed to lift with the rainforest fog surrounding the amalgamated body of the resistance celebration. She couldn’t bear to hold back her grin, watching x-wing pilots in their bold orange attire cling onto their colleagues with tears of joy streaming down their battered, flushed, and dirty faces. They would never be seen in that state again, hopefully. 

Although Jannah was just as enthused as them, she wasn’t able to express the same joy with anyone other than herself. All of the other ex-stormtroopers, besides Finn, were similar to her position, standing silently on the outskirts of the joy, still grieving the loss of such a large portion of the only family they had ever known. Many of them died in the battle on Exegal, and whilst they did not lose their lives in vain, they still died. Death is still death. That was enough of a reason for Jannah to abstain from the celebration. She couldn’t bear it. It would feel wrong. 

After yawning from exhaustion, which seemed to release some uncomfortable muscle tension, she decided to take a small stroll through the desolate hub of the resistance, which she had found fascinating as soon as she arrived. They had been driven out from all of their homes, almost everything taken from them, and still managed to form a functioning headquarters that housed the unity of the resistance, that seemed to be as old as time itself. It lived on, through every battle, and this was its final home. 

Leading herself through the dark maze of machinery and shrubbery, the cheering of the rebels grew softer as sounds of womanly sobs grew louder. Jannah didn’t even know what a Rebel could be upset during such a time. As she rounded the corner of a large machine, there she was. Finn had screamed the name “Rose” at this woman, and ran to hug her after they had landed. Although Rose had smiled warmly back at him, she had disappeared shortly after. Jannah had brushed it off. 

Rose was on her knees, atop the dewy soil, with a heavy head buried in her hands. Above her was what seemed to be a med table with a blanket, as if someone had just slept on it. It was a peculiar sight indeed. It would’ve made more sense if there was a body lying atop it. 

Jannah awkwardly approached rose and kneeled next to her, placing a warm hand on Rose’s shoulder, which caused a gasp and for Rose to immediately turn her head away from Jannah, as if to prevent the sight of a sour face and tears. 

“Sorry.” Rose choked out, rubbing her wet face on her sleeve as if a poor attempt at drying it. 

“I don’t see why you should be sorry.” Jannah soothed, removing her hand cautiously, still not able to see Rose’s face. “I’m Jannah.” 

“Rose Tico,” was the reply, through intermittent sniffles. “I don’t think I‘ve seen you around before.” Jannah assumed she was having a sensory overload from all the excitement, and gently guided her from being hunched over, kneeling, to sitting. A more comfortable position, Jannah assumed, and joined her. 

“I can tell you my story, but I don’t know if now is really the time, love. Is there something else you wanted to talk about?”

Rose is quiet for a few moments, as an attempt to retain her composure. She’s now staring forward at the ground, blankly, with glassy eyes, and Jannah can’t help but examine every bit of her broken expression. 

“She was like family to me, before she died,” Jannah was officially stumped. “because uh- Leia was like a mother to all, and after I had lost Paige, and then drifted apart from Finn, I didn’t know what to do with myself. Leia guided me, and I did my best to help her out at the base while everyone else was off fighting. Now she’s gone too.” Though Rose had stopped crying for a few moments prior, fresh tears were streaming down her face again. Jannah’s heart broke for her. While she had heard of Leia, she didn’t know much about her. She didn’t know where or how she died, but nevertheless, Rose had lost family, just like she had.

“I understand.” Jannah sighed, her head dropping a bit. “I lost family too. I imagine both of our families were different people, with roots and stories that were light years apart, but they fought for the same message, and in the end they died for a cause that was successful. It’s ok to grieve them, and to miss them, but I suppose all we can do after that is to survive and carry on their legacy, like they would’ve wanted.” Jannah herself was surprised. She didn’t know where that spark of wisdom and intuition came from. She supposed it was just word vomiting her past thoughts ever since Exegal, in an attempt to be an optimist. Rose was even more surprised, with a small smile and significantly fewer tears, staring directly at Jannah in shock, yet seemingly more at peace. 

‘Force, is she pretty, even in such a state,’ Jannah thought.

“Thank you.” Rose whispered. 

Jannah nodded, returning the smile.

-

“Come with me, is what I’m asking you. I know it’s a lot but… I think it would be nice. You could always come back here if you’d like.” Jannah proposed, leaning on a piece of machinery, trying to hide the nervousness at her own impulsive proposal to this woman she had not even met a day ago.

It was nightfall. Many of the resistance fighters had gone back home to distant families for good, giving everyone a hug and a kiss and wishing everyone good fortune for the rest of their days before hopping into their respective x-wing and taking off into the now-peaceful abyss; however, many stayed. Not all of the resistance fighters, like Jannah, knew or had any family left, and decided their place was with the people they had fought tooth and nail with. 

During the progression of the day, Jannah and Rose found moments of peace to chat, as everyone else seemed to be busy making their own life plans. Jannah told Rose her story, which earned many endearing and fascinated gasps from Rose, which amused Jannah. Rose did not reciprocate to tell her own history, but Jannah was not the type to pry. She’d let it be, though she hoped to eventually learn.

Furthermore, Jannah had been proposed to find her own roots by the infamous Lando Calrissian, which took her aback greatly. Although she agreed, she felt some need to bring Rose with her. She felt like there would be a great potential for the journey she imagined they could pursue together. Worse comes to worst, Jannah just flies her back home. She found that proposing this to Rose was definitely easier said than done.

Rose searched Jannah’s face for any trace of suspicion. She was just as surprised, due to the fact that her eyebrows were knitted tightly together. Jannah couldn’t tell if she was blushing from the offer or the humid air.

“You’re serious? We just met,” she paused, trying to salvage polite bluntness and avoid a rude tone. “...Not that I’m complaining or anything. I just don’t want to pursue this and for you to regret it or anything.”

“I understand if you don’t want to, but it’s just an offer. I just thought I’d give it a shot. Whatever you decide to pursue, I support it.” Similar to earlier, Jannah placed a warm hand on Rose’s shoulder once more, earning an unexpected grin from Rose. 

“Bold words, coming from a stranger.”

“Are we really even strangers, at this point?” 

“I guess we’ll find out.” And at that, Rose places her hand on top of Jannah’s. It was Jannah’s turn to grin back.

She turns around, only to find Lando shaking hands with a delighted and misty-eyed Poe Dameron, who takes his leave with a final goodbye, joining Finn and walking off in a close proximity, with Poe’s arm now slung around Finn’s shoulders.

Lando notices Jannah.

“We better start packing, Calrissian. We have an extra passenger!”

and Jannah can’t see her, but she knows that Rose is still blushing, like her namesake.

Jannah is happy, for the first time in a while.


End file.
